The present invention relates to a method for semi-synthetically making a flavoring composition, in particular a composition having a truffle flavor.
As is known, truffles are underground mushrooms which are very appreciated in gastronomy owing to their good flavoring characteristics; in particular truffles being very valued on the food market and because of their rareness and of the very difficult search therefor, they are very expensive.
Thus, a replacement composition adapted to provide a natural flavor of truffle to food materials would be very useful from the commercial and economic standpoint.
Several methods are already known for providing replacement composition of the natural truffle flavor; for example it is possible to use single pure components which constitute the natural flavor, but this method is not satisfactory from a practical standpoint because of the difficulties of finding the precise nature and ratio of the individual components of the natural truffle flavor.
Another known method is that of using the so-called precursor natural elements which, as they are subjected to a suitable chemical reaction, such as the well known Maillard reaction, provide products having flavor characteristics substantially similar to those of natural truffles.
The products made by the latter method, however, have not be found to be satisfactory from a qualitative, time stability and economic standpoint.